Jacob Xargus
Jacob Xargus is the younger twin brother of Diana Xargus, as well as being the younger brother of Zack Xargus, and older brother of Alexandra and Kraynos Jr. He is a major character in the story. Appearance Jacob has the same looks as Zack, but with several differences to them: He has gray-colored hair with several bangs that go in between his eyes. His skin is slightly tanned by a small percentage. And he wears an attire of white with yellow. Personality Jacob is known to be very charismatic and optimistic at the most possible times, and he can be very care-free, wild and naive, too. Jacob also has a habit to be overly courageous when fighting, and won't stand to lose to the bad guys, earning him some stubborness and full of determination. He aso has a strong sense of heart for defending the innocent, as he proves this over the episodes, and can easily see the truth that takes an expert years to learn. He also has great respect to those he admires, such as Lust and Edward Maverick, and even has a perverted and flirtatious side to him, like Lust does. Also, Jacob is very honest and sincere, and would help out even when not asked for. He can even be an exellent judge of character to others, and people find it hard to believe that he is that capable. Dantas even commented that Jacob has the exact personality and attitude as Helena does. He also happens to be vey concernful and wanting to help others, as Kain was in a drunk fit, and Jacob attempted to calm him down. However, this resulted in a small quarrel and Jacob reverts to his wild and battle-ready satisfaction against the Sith prince. Though wild and care-free, Jacob hides a more mature and serious demeaner, and only Kaden and Maria know that he hides his other emotions. When a situation becomes dangerous, he thinks more precise and clear, never taking his eyes off the important circumstances. Also, though he can prove to be a pervert, he only keeps it minimal when needed, and becomes nervous when Maria tries to make advances on him during any dire situation. Jacob's favorite foods are Pizza, and his favorite desserts are chocolate flavored snacks. His favorite hobby is to jog around Sith'aria in about 500-1,000 laps a day and swimming extensively during weekends. History Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immnese Stamina:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' **'Gold Fang Barrage:' **'Gold Fang Impact:' **'Gold Fang Assault:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Rasenma:' *'Lightning Manipulation:' Force Powers *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' Resolve Mode *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Celestial Mode Alpha Omega Wolfian form Jacob is able to transform into his Alpha Omega Wolfian form at will. He is tall, well-built and muscular. Has white fur. Has fangs sticking out of his upper lips. Has white wings that he can use to defend or fly if needed. And his hair is slightly extended to nearly covering his eyes. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Gold Fang Rasenma:' *'Gold Fang Kasenma:' *'Gold Fang Barriers:' *'Gold Fang Slashing Claws:' *'Gold Fang TripleThunder:' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' 'Weapons' *'Gold Fang Sword:' Jacob carries his own hand-made sword that he made for any battle situation. Its materials are made from Sith'anite metal and of Sith'anite Materia. It is white and gold in color, and is nearly close to his height in length. He mainly carries it on his back, but can automatically summon it into his hand without the need to draw it out. Due to having materials of Sith'anite Materia, he can transfer his Spiral Force power into its core and utilize it to augment its strength and speed capabilities. Its color when doing this is gold with a shing white core. *'Ebony & Ivory Pistols:' Family & Relatives *Darth Kraynos: Father *Viloura Xargus: Mother *Zack Xargus: Older Brother *Diana Xargus: Older Twin Sister *Alexandra Xargus: Younger Sister *Kraynos Xargus: Youngest Brother *Abyss: Grandfather *Aurora: Grandmother *Alexander Xargus: Grandfather *Eileen Xargus: Grandmother *Twilight Dantas: Great-Grandfather *Helena Xargus: Great Grandmother *Maria Ragnos: Wife *Jake Xargus: Son *Mareena Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Viloura Xargus Darth Kraynos Diana Xargus Alexandra Xargus Kraynos Xargus Maria Ragnos Lust (Zack) Quotes *(to G0-T0's armies) "Don't underestimate the 'Gold Fang'!!" *(to Kain) "Alright, Flame Boy. You wanna fight? Then, come on!" ' *(Berial) (sitting on stairs) "It was my assumption that those demons would prove far inferior... ''(standing up) ''...In the face of your tactics." *(to Berial) (a foot on a chair) "You summon and kill... ''(kicks chair away) ''Summon and kill... (walks forward)'' I fail to see the logic here''. (turns around, holds his fist near his face)'' Is sanity the price to pay... For power?!" *(Berial) (holding a human skull) "''Humans, Wolfians and Sith'arians...They are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey to nothingness for them to accept and praise their gods ...A fact that tickles irony's judgement." (crushes the skull and blows the remains away) *(to Berial) (laughing) (lying down on his side) "And your judgements interest me not. (gets up) For I'm here... ''(moves forward) ''To reclaim... Who is rightfully mine!" (puts his hands oh his chest with his eyes closed with a smile) *(Berial) (in his Despair mode) "Maria! That is who you seek! ''(starts to swing his sword) And that is why I wait in your path!" (and confetti sparks from the floors) *(to Berial) (on a bench in front of Berial) "''You will fumble in your opposition of my quest. (pulls out Ebony and shoots in the air) Though I encourage! (appears on top of the statue of Twilight Dantas in his Alpha Omega Wolfian form) For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusions as you... ''(pointing to Berial) ''Is a sweet fortune!" (kisses index and middle finger and winks with a smirk) ' *(Berial) "How... can there be such a difference... b-b-b-between us?!" *(to Berial) "You surrendered your humanity. It's that simple." *(Berial) "But you are not human! So why am I inferior?!" *(to Berial) "You assume that humans, Wolfians and Sith'arians are weaker than gods. Okay, yeah, their bodies lack the physical ability and limitless powers of the gods. But those species possess something that gods don't." *(Berial) on his clipboard "What? What is it that gods l-l-lack? Please! For the sake of my research! Please! Tell me!" *:shoots his clipboard into the air, scattering Berial's research papers *(Berial) frantically "No... no, no! No! No!" *(to Berial) "If you're going to continue your research in the next world... 'looks through the bullet hole of one of his papers to see Jacob pointing a gun at him Do your homework first. shoots Berial through the hole, killing him And the rest is silence." bows with his arm to his chest, gives a grin, pulls out Ivory as he turns around and fires it into the air. *(to Maria) "Maria, I don't think this is the time for this sort of behavior yet." *(to Maria) "Well, then, please be gentle." Etymology Trivia